Ein Problem
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Sherlock kommt mit einem eher ungewöhnlichen Problem zu Molly...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Steven Moffat und Mark Gatiss und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 _Dies ist übrigens meine 75. Geschichte hier auf :)_

 **Ein Problem**

Molly wollte gerade ins Bett gehen, als es an ihrer Wohnungstür klingelte. Verwundert ging sie zur Tür, sah durch den Spion und traute ihren Augen nicht. Im Flur des schäbigen Treppenhauses stand Sherlock Holmes. Schnell riss sie die Tür auf.

„Hallo, Molly", grüßte Sherlock freundlich.

„Hey", erwiderte sie schüchtern und starrte ihn an. _Was macht er hier?!_

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Sherlock nun und Molly sprang sofort zur Seite.

„Ähm, ja klar."

Sherlock betrat ihre Wohnung und sah sich interessiert um.

Molly entdeckte sofort jede Unordentlichkeit: das dreckige Geschirr vom Abendessen auf dem Tisch, die leere Pfandflasche auf dem Sofa und den Pullover, den sie vorhin ausgezogen hatte, als ihr zu warm geworden war. Jetzt hätte sie am liebsten alles ausgezogen, so schnell schoss ihr die Hitze in die Wangen.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", besann sie sich auf ihre Gastgeberpflichten.

„Nein, danke", antwortete Sherlock. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und stellte sich dicht vor sie. „Molly, ich habe ein Problem."

„Was denn?", konnte sie nur hauchen.

Sherlock kniff einmal kurz die Augen zu. „Es ist mir sehr unangenehm, es zu sagen; aber du bist die Einzige, die mir helfen kann."

Mollys Brust schwoll innerlich sofort an, doch sie nickte nur verständnisvoll.

„Wie du vielleicht weißt, ist mein Bruder nicht immer der Freundlichste."

Wieder nickte sie nur.

„In letzter Zeit gibt es besonders eine Sache, mit der er mich aufzieht."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Sherlock sah sich um, als wolle er sichergehen, dass sie allein waren, dann sagte er schnell: „Er macht sich darüber lustig, dass ich noch nie jemanden geküsst habe…"

Molly blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt, während sich ihr Herzschlag rasant beschleunigte. Deutete er gerade das an, was sie dachte, dass er gerade andeutete?!

„Deshalb", fuhr Sherlock fort, „wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich dich küssen darf."

Molly starrte ihn entsetzt an, während ihr Herz unaufhaltsam raste und sie nur noch schwer Luft bekam.

„Also?", hakte Sherlock irgendwann nach.

„Ähm…", begann Molly, nahm dann all ihren Mut zusammen und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „So gern ich auch Ja sagen möchte, muss ich deine Anfrage leider ablehnen."

Er sah sie verdutzt an – damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. „Warum?", wollte er wissen.

Molly wollte nicht antworten, aber sie musste. „Weil ich dich liebe und weil ich möchte, dass du mich küsst, weil du mich ebenfalls liebst!" Ihr waren die Tränen gekommen; sie versuchte, sie wegzuwischen. „Ich möchte einfach nicht ausgenutzt werden…"

„Molly", sagte er erschrocken. „Ich würde dich nie ausnutzen." Dann tat er etwas sehr Unsherlockhaftes – er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich ein Soziopath bin."

Molly nickte nur und schluchzte leise in ihn hinein – das hier alles war so surreal!

„Es ist nur so", fuhr er fort, „ich kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, wenn alle um mich herum sich in diesem Punkt besser auskennen als ich!" Er schien wirklich wütend darüber zu sein.

Und in diesem Moment verstand Molly, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah und dass er sie nur gefragt hatte, weil es in seiner Sozialvorstellung in Ordnung war, um so etwas zu bitten. Und dass er sie als eine sehr gute Freundin ansah.

Schnell wischte sie ihre Tränen fort und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Okay."

„Was?"

„Du darfst mich küssen, wenn du möchtest."

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Sie nickte. „Ich möchte dir helfen, neues Wissen zu erlangen, und ich möchte nicht, dass Mycroft dich weiterhin damit ärgert."

Sherlock nickte abwesend, dann sah er Molly tief in die Augen. „Ganz sicher?"

„Ja, verdammt!" Sie stellte sich herausfordernd vor ihn. „Weißt du, wie?", fragte sie dann vorsichtig.

Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte. „Ich habe recherchiert."

Sie lachte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. Geduldig abwartend sah sie ihn an.

Sherlock schluckte einmal, nahm dann Mollys Gesicht in seine Hände und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Er war sehr behutsam und Molly ließ ihn, doch schließlich reichte es ihr und sie reagierte. Sie zog ihn fest an sich, strich wild durch seine Haare – und bemerkte nur am Rande, dass er ebenfalls den Kuss intensivierte…

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Schwer atmend standen sie voreinander, Stirn an Stirn, und wussten nicht, wie sie nun weitermachen sollten.

Sherlock sprach zuerst. „Das… war… sehr berauschend."

Molly grinste breit.

Er sah sie lächelnd an. „Molly Hooper, du bist eine sehr gute Küsserin."

„Danke", schmunzelte sie und strahlte ihn immer noch an. „Und jetzt?", fragte sie dann ernst und zugleich traurig. Sie wusste, dass er gehen würde, dass sie nicht zusammen sein würden – dafür war er einfach Sherlock…

„Ähm…"

„Du darfst gehen, ich bin dir nicht böse", half Molly ihm und Sherlock sah sie erleichtert an.

„Ich danke dir für dieses wunderbare Erlebnis", flüsterte er, gab ihr einen liebevollen, aber freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand aus der Wohnung.

Molly blieb als aufgewecktes Nervenbündel zurück. Sie wusste nicht, wohin mit sich und setzte sich daher einfach auf den Boden, wo sie noch eine ganze Zeit lang sitzen blieb, da sie nicht die Kraft hatte, wieder aufzustehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie nun weinen oder lachen sollte, doch eines wusste sie ganz bestimmt: Die Erinnerung an diesen großartigen Kuss mit Sherlock Holmes würde sie nie mehr vergessen und stets in ihrem Herzen tragen!

ENDE.


End file.
